Cosas simples
by NariInverse
Summary: Sherlock no comprende que es el amor. Regalo de cumpleaños para Break Silence. Slash. Oneshot. Johnlock


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Break Silence. Espero te guste. Se que no te gusta el fluff, así que me esforcé por no hacerlo así._

* * *

**Cosas simples**

La primera vez que Sherlock se dio cuenta de aquel terrible sentimiento fue una tarde de verano, era un miércoles y el cielo estaba despejado. Pero claro que nuestro detective no sabía que con el clima, no le interesaba, no era parte de su día, ni se su vida. Se encontraba contento y ocupado analizando una bacteria que había sido encontraba en una lata de refresco que sostenía la víctima en turno del asesinato en turno. Todo muy bonito e interesante. Y mejor aún que no había nadie que le sacara de sus pensamientos ni que le distrajera con comentarios tontos e infantiles sobre su nueva, reciente y apetitosa investigación. Era el día perfecto para una investigación a solas…

John, la muestra – Estiró la mano esperando a que siempre fiel acompañante y amigo le pasara lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero el silencio fue la respuesta – John, necesito eso – Volvió a decir estirando la mano, esperando la muestra que requería. Pero John Watson no le pasó nada.

Sherlock sacó de su atención la imagen del microscopio y volteó a su lado. Ahí no estaba John. Por el silencio y la ausencia de movimiento cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba solo en el piso. Se alejó un par de pasos de su apreciado microscopio y tomó la muestra el mismo. Al tener la lámina en su mano no pudo evitar pensar ¿dónde maldita sea estaba John cuando lo necesitaba? No recordaba que el doctor le dijera que fuera a salir. Estaba ahí en la mañana ¿o no? ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que no le había prestado atención a la presencia de John? ¿acaso John había tenido uno de sus ataques de mal humor lleno de emociones?

En cualquier otro momento no le hubiese importado, lo hubiese ignorado y seguiría trabajando, agradecido de que John no estaba ahí distrayéndolo con esa voz poco grave que se cargaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón no fue así.

En vez de preocuparse por esa bacteria (que estaba casi seguro que provenía del Támesis) siguió pensando en John. Cosa de la que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

Todo comenzó con una maldición hacia John _"¿Dónde anda cuando se le necesita?" _pero después de un par de segundos el pensamiento fue otro, uno simple y extraño _"No he recibido ningún mensaje en todo el día de él" _Acto seguido revisó la bandeja de entrada de su teléfono, al ver que el último mensaje era de Molly Hooper lo guardó. _"¿Estará bien?" _y después de todo eso ya no pensó algo con respecto a John. Cayó en cuenta que todo eso era ridículo y que sin duda alguna era una pérdida de tiempo… pero todo eso no terminaría así de simple.

* * *

- John – Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Sherlock perdiera su concentración pensando en John. Esas cosas pasaron de nuevo un sin número de veces. Y ante tal ignorancia sobre lo que le pasaba se encontraba con la mente revuelta en varios pensamientos lógicos, todos ellos sobre otras cosas para mantener su mente alejada, ya que no entendía que significaba el amor. Así que un día, después de que John llegó de una cita y se sentó a tomar té y a ver la televisión, Sherlock le prestó unos minutos de su atención.

John era un hombre sencillo la mayor parte del tiempo, contrastante con el detective y su gran complejidad mental. Eso le gustaba a Sherlock de John aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho, la simplicidad de John le recordaba que esas cosas podían ser las más evidentes.

John y sus novias, ¿qué era lo que les veía a cada una de ellas? Después de cierto tiempo de pensarlo cayó en la conclusión de que el amor era algo simple, por eso no lo podía comprender. Por eso necesitaba preguntarle a John.

- Sherlock – Le contestó su amigo sin dejar de poner atención en la televisión.

- El último crimen fue pasional, demasiado obvio, pero necesito saber – Sherlock hizo una pausa y se sentó cómodamente en su sillón personal, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su barbilla y con la mirada fija en John - ¿Qué es el amor?

Al escuchar a Sherlock, John dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, miró de reojo a su amigo y se volteó para verle a la cara por completo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Saber qué es el amor? – John alzó una ceja y miró a Sherlock como cuando el detective miraba algo interesante por analizar intentó escudriñar a su compañero. Sherlock lo miró intensamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. John creyó sentir que esa mirada por parte del detective era de un ruego silencioso para que John le dijera, explicara.

El doctor suspiró y frunció el ceño apretando los labios. Era difícil pensar en ello.

- El amor… - suspiró – Sherlock, es una pregunta con muchas respuestas.

- Tu respuesta es la que me interesa – Sherlock dijo eso con impaciencia y ello le extrañó a John, quien frunció aun más el ceño. Quizá no era un Holmes, pero no era un tonto… Sherlock estaba enamorado.

- El amor es un sentimiento fuerte, puede que… - Apenas comenzó a hablar fue interrumpido por su compañero y amigo.

- Los sentimientos son producidos por sustancias que nuestro cuerpo… - Y John lo interrumpió, era increíble como alguien con una duda propia comenzara con ello.

- Sherlock, eso no es posible, si fuera por simple química las amistades y relaciones familiares no serían posibles.

- Claro que lo son John, la amistad es la simple empatía que tienes hacia alguien mas, el "calor" familiar es el simple instinto por la supervivencia de la especie humana, cosa que a mi no me interesa. Por lo demás no tiene lógica lo que me acabas de decir.

John casi se golpea (o quizá pensó primero en golpear a Sherlock) ante lo que su compañero acababa de decirle, sus intenciones no tenían pies ni cabeza con lo que le había dicho. Era simplemente absurdo que le hiciera la pregunta pidiéndole la respuesta si se iba a poner de lógico… a menos que…

- No entiendes que es el amor – Se aventuró a decir y aclaró antes de que Sherlock comenzara a hablar de nuevo – Quiero decir, no lo entiendes si es que no hablamos de sensaciones físicas.

El detective no dijo nada, cosa que le confirmó a John que tenía razón. John se levantó y se tronó las manos. Todo aquello era extrañamente raro, tanto la pregunta como el silencio de Sherlock. John sí medio sabía sobre todo aquello de los sentimientos y una idea extraña cruzó por su cabeza desde un inicio: éste hombre siente algo por mí. ¿Pero cómo saber si lo que pensaba era cierto? Entonces un impulso un tanto extraño lo llevó hacia delante. Si Sherlock no comprendía el amor ¿por qué no darle una probada? No era necesario que el, John Watson sintiera algo por Holmes ¿o sí? Entonces ¿por qué era una prueba de amor? John no pensó en eso, de hecho no pensó en nada, tomó a Sherlock por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, simple, pero inconscientemente intencional. Cuando se volvió a sentar y se volvió hacia la televisión, el detective consultor reaccionó rosando su mejilla besada con los dedos. Para levantarse y regresar a la lap top.

No comprendió aquello y su duda sobre el amor… fue aún mayor.

* * *

_Fue muy simple, espero te gustara Break. Espero les guste ;) No olviden dejar un review… quejas, sugerencias, ustedes saben. Saludos._


End file.
